Chapter 262
Chapter 262 is titled "Chopper the Pirate vs Gedatsu the Priest". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Finale: "His Majesty Has Regained His World-Famous Status". Short Summary The battle between Chopper and Gedatsu in the Ordeal of Swamp finally commences, with Chopper emerging victorious. Long Summary Gedatsu searches for Chopper wondering if he has the ability to turn invisible, but his eyes are rolled to the back of his head, causing him to not be able to see the reindeer standing right in front of him. A nearby member of God's Army yells to him that he's once again rolled his eyes back, and points out that the enemy is right in front of him. Hearing this while still freaked out at how Gedatsu's eyes look, Chopper wonders if he is an idiot. When he hears the militia member say "enemy" however he deduces that Gedatsu must be a priest. Gedatsu confirms Chopper's suspicions, but its all in his head, causing the militia member to remind Gedatsu to actually say it out loud. Gedatsu breaks his silence by warning Chopper that he's in his territory, and that he won't be able to escape if trapped in one of his swamp cloud traps. He concludes by stating his "Ordeal of Swamp" has a 50% survival rate, however Chopper points out that he is actually the one sinking. Gedatsu quickly escapes however, by flying up with special dials on the heels of his shoes. He states he has no time to waste with a raccoon, and shoots a large swamp cloud out of another set of special dials on his palms. Chopper makes note of this ability, as Gedatsu elaborates that what he's actually shot is a small swamp. It turns out however that he actually targeted the militia member, as his head is engulfed in the cloud. He only gets deeper into it as he struggles, and eventually passes out from a lack of oxygen. Chopper observes and notes this as well, but not for long as the priest targets him next. Chopper manages to avoid the cloud by running away, and runs to check on the militia member. Chopper resuscitates him back to life by transforming to Heavy Point and doing CPR (pounding his chest), and the militia member is grateful. Gedatsu quickly tracks them down, and admonishes the militia soldier for requiring help from the enemy. He brushes this off in light of what the priest did to him, and prepares to fight alongside Chopper. Chopper takes a similar fighting stance to the militia member in excitement, but this is short-lived as Gedatsu quickly closes the distance between them and sends the militia flying into a tree with a deadly punch. With Chopper still in awe, Gedatus explains that the now extinct jet dial adds a great deal of speed and power to this punch, revealing their location on his elbows. Completely devasted at what just happened to the member of God's Army by the priest's hand, Chopper decides that he must run away or he'll die. He attempts to run back to the forest, but the priest quickly cuts him off. He prepares another punch with the jet dial, but Chopper eats a Rumble Ball, and tranforms into Jumping Point to avoid the attack. Gedatsu closes the distance rather quickly in the air with the jet dials on his feet, and again attempts to punch Chopper. He avoids this time by transforming, to Heavy Point. Gedatsu fires another swamp cloud down at him, and Chopper transforms yet again to Guard Point to avoid it. Gedatu flies directly at Chopper this time, as the latter transforms again to Brain Point, using "Scope" to try to find his weakness. He is not able to identify it quickly enough however, as the priest lands a devastating blow sending Chopper flying through several buildings. Chopper is revealed to have transformed into his Guard Point at the last second to absorb most of the damage, and learned that the priest's weak point is his feet. He is still badly hurt from the blow however, and notes the impact on his eyesight and legs as he transforms into Walk Point. Struggling against his pain, and now completely denying the premise of trying to run away, Chopper crawls up to the priest and transforms into Heavy Point again as he grabs his foot. He tells himself that he will beat Gedatsu, before being kicked away by the priest. Gedatsu wonders what he's up to, as he prepares another swamp cloud. Going back to Walk Point, Chopper reflects on how he always runs away, and always needs protection. He believes this is why no one ever relies on him, and resolves to begin his life as a pirate here and now in this moment. He transforms to Jumping Point again, and jumps high into the air above Gedatsu. The priest muses that Choppers efforts are futile, and that the sky is his territory. As he tries to launch toward Chopper however, he flies up in a very erratic pattern, and notices that a shoe is missing (removed by Chopper earlier). He curses Chopper by calling him a raccoon, and Chopper responds that he's a monster, and that he is strong. Gedatus replies that only the weak raise their voice and tries to connect with another Jet Punch, but Chopper dodges it. Surprised at his miss, Gedatsu notes that his emotions may have affected his mantra, as Chopper transforms into Arm Point. Bulking up his biceps as much as possible, Chopper lands a powerful blow to the priest's midsection, leaving an X-shaped indenture. The priest falls to the ground unconscious, while Chopper reverts back to Brain Point and falls as well. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Gedatsu's shoes and gloves are equipped with milky dials, and elbows with jet dials. *The Ordeal of Swamp consists of swamp cloud traps embedded into the ground and they are extremely difficult to escape. *It is hinted that Mantra can be affected by emotion or not thinking clearly. *Tony Tony Chopper defeats Gedatsu. **Gedatsu lands into the swamp upside down after his defeat, rendering him unable to escape. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 262 it:Capitolo 262 Category:Volume 28